phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Trivia about Ferb
Add trivia items about Ferb here. *His last name is Fletcher. *The most Ferb has ever said in an episode is his 45 second speech ("The Lizard Whisperer") *The least he has said is none. *He speaks with a British accent. *He is portrayed by Thomas Sangster, however his singing voice is by many different actors. *He apparently has a secret which he has told Phineas ("Spa Day") *He plays most instruments, and in "Flop Starz" he is seen playing both the drums and keyboard at the same time! *He has "long, spindly legs" (as Phineas says) which start much further up than where the legs of his shorts start. ("Hard Days Knight") *He's very good at dancing *He speaks many languages, including Japanese, French, Martian, Dolphin, and probably more! *No one seems to know what the name 'Ferb' is short for, not even Candace! ("Vanessessary Roughness","Summer Belongs to You") *According to Vanessa's height (who we know is about 5ft 8"), Ferb is approximately 4ft 8", however this is not officially confirmed in the series. *Some episodes he does things with his right hand, sometimes his left. Therefore, he is ambidextrous! *His bike is yellow/black ("Summer Belongs to You"); Phineas' bike is red, which matches hair, whereas Ferb's doesn't. *He has a crush on Vanessa Doofenschmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream", Vanessassary Roughness", "Summer Belongs to You") *He has obtained 5 world records so far: 4 with Phineas - Largest Bowling Ball, Largest Pinball Game, 2 Records in 1 Day, and Largest Airplane Wingspan - and 1 without Phineas - Fastest Flowing on a Waterslide. (Therefore, he has obtained 1 more world record than Phineas has!) *Ferb refers to his dad as "father" ("Picture This") *The eye which is furthest away from the audience is always larger than the other. *He was originally voiced by Mitchel Musso (who coincidently now voices Jeremy) before he was made English! *Thomas Sangster records Ferb's lines in England. *He has a pet chamelion called Steve, who apparently prefers Ferb over Phineas, maybe because he feeds Steve lots of mushrooms ("The Lizard Whisperer") *His speech in "The Lizard Whisperer" is 45 seconds long exactly, and is probably inspired by the famous speech by Wiston Churchill, who also happens to be British. *He has a Yellow electric guitar and a Red electric guitar, as well as an ordinary wooden accoustic guitar. *He always seems to have a pencil hidden behind his ear which is always ready to use ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Summer Belongs to You") *He has, what Phineas calls, "mad folding skills", and can fold an absolutely giant map (which can almost cover their house) into about the size of a business card. (Summer Belongs to You) *Sometimes he has eyebrows, and sometimes he doesn't, depending on the facial expression. His eyebrows are also black, whereas his hair is green; however Phineas has red eyebrows that match his hair. *He actually has dark blue eyes, and so does Candace and Phineas, even though they are not birth-related. *He is portrayed as being a "ladies man" ("Thaddeous and Thor", and some other episodes) *He gives 'a monkey a shower' in "Swiss Family Phineas" *He is seen reading books a lot more than Phineas is *Unlike Phineas' voice which 'broke' around the end of Series 1/start of Series 2, Ferb's voice has stayed the same pitch *He has pale yellow pyjamas with white buttons, which are similar in colour to the shirt he usually wears ("Christmas Vacation") *Usually, Ferb's hair is only on the top of his head. However, when he sings "Big Ginormous Airplane" in the episode "De Plane! De Plane!" his hair goes down, round by his ears. *He has been seen keeping his spoon behind his ear! ("The Lizard Whisperer") *In the corner of his room, he has an old english telephone box with the name "Chelsea" written on it, therefore it implies maybe he used to live in Chelsea, England? *He owns a blue and yellow pen knife, with at least 15 tools that come off it. It looks similar to the giant one he also uses to save Vanessa, and that has 17 tools. (However, the screwdriver he uses to dismantle the lawnmower does not appear on the penknife when it is opened out on display) ("Vanessessary Roughness") * He could possibly marry Isabella in the future. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * He co-wrote the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo ''with Phineas. ("Flop Starz") * His voice is the bass in the songs ''Gitchee Gitchee Goo, City of Love, Summer Belongs to You, ''and the evil laughter in ''One Good Scare. * The F Games were named after him! ("Got Game?") * He has a stunning resemblance to his grandfather Fletcher. * He's always the lower half of a body suit because Phineas does all the talking and his legs are longer. Note: Most of these facts are very well known by the regular viewers of the program. (EDIT ;; Not anymore!! This is more like a Ferb fact file now, haha!! I've done all so far apart from the first... 5 ~MrsFerbFletcher101) This list is actually pretty cool. 561 Trivia